


How To Be A Heartbreaker

by Kingdom01



Series: Look Into His Soul [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional, Happy Ending, High School AU, M/M, Player!Oliver, nerd!barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdom01/pseuds/Kingdom01
Summary: player /ˈplāər/ : (noun) a confident, successful man with many sexual partners.Oliver was a player. Barry was a nerd. What happens when the two worlds collide?





	1. Always Have Fun, But Be The First To Run

_Rule Number One: You've gotta have fun. But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run._

"I dare you to get with," Tommy Merlyn hummed and looked around the courtyard before his eyes set on a person. "Him." He pointed to the guy. Oliver leaned over to see exactly where he was pointing. 

The guy was tall, gangly. He looked as though he hadn't figured out how to use him long limbs, similar to a baby giraffe. He had light brown hair and was wearing a red sweater with black jeans. Oliver recognized him. 

"Barry Allen? As in Detective West's kid?" Oliver asked out of surprise. 

Tommy laughed, the motherfucker. "Yep. I give you three weeks." 

"To do what?"

"Have him fall in love you."

* * *

 

Barry sat alone in the library, the eerie stillness comforting. He like the library. The library was safe, peaceful. He wasn't a bullied nerd in here, he was just himself. So, basically a humongous nerd. The books didn't judge him, unlike the kids outside of the secure shelves. 

Green eyes scanned the page of the book in Barrys hands. It was talking about the protagonist, a man with the ability to run at superhuman speed, was somehow bested again by the antagonist, another speedster called The Man In Yellow. It was an amazing book, one Barry had read many times over, and was part of a series. It was actually written by Iris' boyfriends uncle, Eobard Thawne. The first book was about the protagonist, Bart, realizing that his mentor was the man who killed his mother, otherwise known as The Man In Yellow. The second book introduced the multiverse, an intricate and vast amount of earths. It had a new speedster named, Zoom, who was from Earth-2. The third book was about Savitar, an evil future time remnant who threatens to kill his fiancee. The fourth book had a genius as the antagonist, The Thinker, who was a genius and tried take other peoples powers/bodies. The author was currently writing the fifth book. 

It was by far Barry's favorite books series. He connected with the protagonist for some reason. Probably because both of their mothers had been murdered. 

The sound of scraping brought back Barry's attention. In front of him sat Oliver fucking Queen. 

"Barry, right?" Oliver smirked. 

A blush spread up his neck. "Uh, um, yeah," The smirk on the blondes face grew. 

"Hey, so I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me this Friday," Oliver said casually, like it was an everyday occurrence that he asked out Barry. 

Barry's blush seemed to grow. "Like, on a date?" Oliver nodded. "Uh, sure. I mean, I would love to." 

"Great, let me see your phone," Oliver held his hand out hand, which Barry promptly set his phone in. The blonde typed something out before sliding Barys phone across the table. The brunette was just barely able to catch it before it fell off of the table. 

Barry's breath caught in his throat as their eyes met. Blue met green. Olivers eyes conveyed something that Barry couldn't read, but he was desperate to find out. 

"Well, see you later, Barry." The way Oliver said his name had Barry's mind reeling. With that, the blonde stood and walked away. 

* * *

 

"And he just, what, left?" 

Iris and Barry were in P.E. class, the only class Barry actually had with his foster sister. The two were stretching, albeit lazily, as Barry recounted the events from earlier that day. 

"Yeah." Barry nodded. 

Iris made a face that looked as if she had just eaten a lemon. "Don't you think that a little, I don't know, weird?"

Barry looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he hasn't ever looked at you, payed you any attention, and yet Oliver fucking Queen just asked you out on a date. A fucking date. Why the hell did he do that? No offense. I mean, I would totally date you if you weren't gay and I didn't think of you as my brother."

Barry laughed before contemplating the question. What had brought this on? Iris was right, Oliver had never even breathed in his direction. 

"Nevermind that, let's just get through P.E. with Coach Garrick. I'm so ready for lunch." The two continued the warm ups before jogging down to the track field. 

* * *

 

Barry sat down at the lunch table with Iris. Eddie almost immediately left his football friends and joined the two. 

"Hey Iris," The couple kissed swwetly. Eddie looked back up after the two parted. "Hey Barr." 

Barry waved slightly as a reply, not looking up from his textbook. His AP Physics teacher, Mr. Wells, had given them so much to read, and Barry wanted to be caught up for Friday. 

Iris sighed at Barry's nerdiness. "Barry, get your head out of the geek textbook and come to the world of the living."

Barry looked up in offense. "It is not geeky to try to get good grades!" 

"It is when you have straight A's and always will, yet you still seem to dismiss human interaction," Iris said in a knowing tone. 

Barry scoffed. "You know how much of a hardass Mr. Wells is."

"Preach!" Came a voice from behind Barry. The brunette turned slightly to see his two best friends walking over. Cisco, in all his nerdy glory, was wearing his favorite Star Wars shirt and his pants had a patch that said Live Long And Prosper, or LLAP. Caitlin was walking hand in hand with her boyfriend, Ronnie Raymond, also part of the football team. Caitlin herself was an aspiring doctor, and a good one at that. With her extensive research in the medical field, she can help fix just about anyone. She even volunteers at the local hospital. 

Twizzlers in hand, Cisco sat down right next to Barry. Caitlin and Ronnie sat across from them, hands still intertwined. 

"So," The latino bit into one of his many red candies. "What did you get on the exam this morning? I got a 95%, which is a real let down, ya know? I studied all weekend. I even had to pay Dante to do my chores just so I could finish." 

"I got 100%," Barry told him sheepishly. 

Cisco stared at him for a few seconds, silent. "I hate you." 

Everyone laughed, knowing that Cisco didn't mean it. 

* * *

 

Barry and Iris walked into the West household. 

"We're home!" Iris called out. Joe rushed down the stairs. 

"Be quiet, Jenna's napping." Joe walked over to the two and kissed Iris' forehead. "I got to go, duty calls. Can you two babysit?"

Barry nodded. "Sure Joe. Be happy to." 

A look of relief passed over Joes face. "Great. Wally'll be home in about an hour, Mrs. Lodge is dropping him off. Cecile is at work, but she should be home by seven. okay?" Joe rushed around, throwing on his jacket and making sure he had all of his stuff. 

"Yes, Dad. We've got this under control," Iris pushed her father towards the door. "Now leave." joe chuckled before kissing Iris' head once again and running out of the door. 

The slam of the door seemed to have awakened Jenna, causing both of the teens heads to swivel in the direction of the crying. A sigh escaped Barry's lips. "I'll get her." 

Barry walked up the stairs and to the nursery. The baby, Jenna, was wailing in her crib. Barry rushed over to the crib and looked over. Jennas cries ceased as she peered up at the brunette. 

Barry leaned over and gently picked up the baby. "Why hello there, Princess. How was your nap?" Jenna gurgled, a smile on her face. 

The sound of camera clicking brought Barry out his baby daze. He turned and saw Iris, standing in the doorway, phone out and a wide smile gracing her face. "Awww, you're so go with babies!" She walked over before lightly grabbing his arm, steering him out of the room and into the hall. "Now come on, we must figure out what you're gonna where on this date!" 


	2. Somebody You Could Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule Number Two: Just don't get attached to somebody you could lose.

Friday approached much to quickly for Barry. 

The few days he had before the date were filled with studying, hanging out with his friends, and babysitting. All week Oliver had been glancing at the younger boy, but never actually talking to him. It was really annoying. 

It was Friday, and Barry was stuck babysitting two kids. Cecile was supposed to get home around six, and Barry's date was at eight. 

"Barry?" Wally yelled from the living room. 

Barry looked up from his spot at the dining table. "Yeah Wally?" 

The twelve year old pouted, asking, "Can you please get me some water?" Barry sighed but stood up, taking a break from his homework. He walked into the kitchen, quickly pulling down a glass and filling from the dispenser. He then walked back through the dining room and into the living room. 

Wally's left leg was propped up on a pillow, the once white cast now filled with signatures. The largest one was from Iris, which was closely followed by **_Barry_**. He set the glass on the coffee table, making sure Wally could reach it, before sitting down on the floor by Wally's head. 

The younger boy turned to Barry. "Who are you going out with again?" Barry swiveled in shock. 

"How did you know I had a date?" Wally, the little devil that he was, only smirked before repeating his question. Barry complied, telling him, only to have the boy not recognize the name. "So, does Dad know about your date with _Oliver?_ " He said the name teasingly, making fun of the way Barry swooned when described him.

"No, so don't even think about telling him." 

"Or what?" Wally challenged. 

The brunette smirked as he replied, "Or else I'll tell Joe how you _really_ broke your leg."

Wally glared at him. "Touche." The boy turned back to the TV, watching an old Rugrats cartoon. Barry pushed himself up before walking back over to the table and finishing his homework. 

Two hours later, Cecile arrived and the keys jingled as she took them out of the lock. 

"Hey, boys! How was your guys' days?"

Wally started talking about this girl in his class, Jessie,signed his cast and hung out with him during P.E.. "Well that was nice of her." The woman walked over to Barry, who was still at the dining table. "So, what's going on with you?" 

"He has a date!" Wally called out from the couch, causing Barry to glare at the back of his head. 

Cecile gasped and faced Barry, who was blushing bright red and trying to hide his face in his hands. 

"Ooo and who's the boy?" Barry mumbled out the name, making Cecile gasp. "Oliver Queen, as in Robert Queen's son? Wow. Good for you, Barr." 

Barry stood up abruptly. "Okay, well I am embarrassed enough, so I'm gonna go get ready. Jenna is asleep. I can get her if she wakes up, since I'll only be a few doors down. Holler if you need me." With that, Barry rushed upstairs and into his room. 

"What stick is up his butt?" Wally asked.

* * *

"No, no, obviously not, that's hideous," Clothes were being thrown over Barry's shoulder as he underwent one of the most difficult situations. Picking out what to wear on a date. "UGH!" 

The door opened to reveal Cecile, a confused look on her face. 

"Barry? What's wrong?" Concern was laced in her voice.

 Plopping down on his bed, the teen groaned. "I have nothing too wear!" Cecile, with an amused smile, looked around the messier than usual room. 

"Well, you clearly have _stuff_ to wear, you just haven't found the _right_ thing," She said and, carefully stepping over Barry's wardrobe, sat down next to Barry. "Look, I get it. First dates are scary. I have had my fair share of first dates, trust me. And while some of them absolutely sucked, a lot of them were great. You know, I still remember my very first date." At this Barry sat up, looking at Cecile. 

"Really?"

The woman nodded. "Yep. It was with this really cute boy named Adam. He had light brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. I remember him picking me up in his mothers minivan, which I feel makes the story so much better," she joked with a smile. Barry laughed a little, making her grin widen. "He had taken me to the movies, and we were watching a The Rocky Horror Picture Show, which the theater always played during October. Adam had put his arm around me, making me blush, of course. And when Frank N. Furter revealed Eddies body, well, you'll never believe me." 

"No, no, tell me!" 

"He fell asleep on my shoulder!"

Barry gasped. "No way!"

"Yeah," she stated. "He snored and even drooled on my new jacket. Like, who does that during a date?" 

The teen laughed at Cecile's misfortune. "I can not believe he drooled on you! That's hilarious."

"Exactly. That's why I told you. I wanted you to know that even though your first date might be important, it won't always be perfect. And guess what," When Barry complied, she continued. "I even went out with Adam again. We dated for a few months before mt dad found out and made us breakup." 

Barry laughed so much that his stomach began cramping. Cecile, ecstatic that she made him forget his fears, stood up and walked to the door before turning back to Barry. 

"Oh, and Barr?" Barry paused his laughter and looked up at Cecile with tears in his eyes. "Where your maroon sweater with the white collared shirt. You always did look great in red." 

With that, she walked out, leaving Barry alone in his room.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
